


Business Trip

by JackTrades



Series: Married Destiel verse [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Married Couple, Phone Sex, Sexting, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 19:33:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10498017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackTrades/pseuds/JackTrades
Summary: Dean isn't a huge fan of Castiel's business trips. A few days into Castiel's latest trip is all it takes to get Dean thinking about more creative ways to get satisfaction with Castiel so far away. It's his own fault for not thinking that things would escalate from there.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Dean Winchester Big Bang 2017 - awesome art by [Emily ](http://emmatheslayer.livejournal.com/421080.html). 
> 
> Extra special thanks to my alpha readers [Tanyk](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanyk/pseuds/Tanyk) and [JhanaMay ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/JhanaMay/pseuds/JhanaMay).

Dean is more than happy to spend a lazy Saturday evening home with Castiel. The winter is dragging on and he was never a huge fan of the cold. With the exception of their annual skiing trip later this month, Dean is happy for all of it to go away and deal with Sam's musings about global warming. Can they even call it a ski trip if they barely leave bed? Whatever, Dean only wants blizzard conditions once he is securely in a cabin with Castiel. While he is home in the condo with the specter of work and the rest of life looming? Dean will take a chilly but comfortable mid-to-upper forties day. 

Forget outdoor activities.  That’s for suckers.  A night in with whatever movie is in Castiel’s Netflix queue plus a few drinks. He could probably get laid tonight if he plays his cards right. That would be a perfect night for him. 

Of course, the universe doesn’t see it that way.  They finish unloading the dishwasher after dinner when Castiel’s phone rings.  Dean should have known that isn’t a good sign. He knows, for sure, that something is up when he hears, “I need that Work Breakdown Structure to remain open - No! I have to fire sixteen full time people if that happens. Of course I have a stake in this…” from the other room. Dean notices the pacing back and forth pick up too, never good… 

Castiel returns to the kitchen after he hangs up.  He leans against the counter with a heavy sigh. “That could have gone better,” he says more to himself than to Dean. 

Dean is multitasks listening to Castiel with reloading the dishwasher with their latest round of dishes. He makes eye contact with Castiel before asking, “Anything you can talk about with me? Or is it all company stuff that I won't understand?” 

Castiel gives a small smile to let Dean know he appreciates the effort. Castiel shakes his head. “It's mostly political stuff… deals made on the golf course by people well above my rank, that sort of thing. This time someone over promised and drastically under delivered. Now they're talking major funding cutbacks to give equitable adjustment...” He pauses and touches Dean's back gently, “You know I try to get out of trips as much as possible–” 

Dean stiffens and interrupts, “Just tell me how long this one is.” It is long established that Dean hates it when Castiel has to go out of town. Castiel harps on Dean about his ‘abandonment issues’ and Dean fights him every step of the way. 

Castiel hesitates before answering him. “Two weeks.” 

“Two weeks?!” Dean certainly would deny how high pitched his tone is later. “What about our anniversary trip!” 

“Dean, that is in two and a half weeks. I will be home in time to drag you to Vermont… I have to leave tomorrow for the business trip. They are pulling everyone in on this, no exceptions.” Castiel lets out a long sigh. “I suppose I should start packing. I will be back as soon as I am done.” He pauses, “Any chance you want to dip into the vacation fund to join me? It is California…” 

Dean gets further aggravated, “No! I can’t just call the shop and tell them I am screwing off for two weeks without any notice - especially when I'm going on vacation already right when you get back!” 

Castiel tries to smooth it over. “I don’t want to fight with you on this.” He pulls Dean into a soft embrace even as Dean resists. 

Dean huffs and relaxes into him. “I get it Cas… I really do. It’s your job and you have to do it. I know you care about it because you constantly drive yourself nuts with that boring crap. They don't appreciate you.” 

Castiel smiles and gives him a quick kiss on the cheek. “I really am sorry that I can’t get out of this one.” 

Dean brushes him off and resumes his previous kitchen chores. “Yeah, yeah… just make it up to me when you get back. What time's your flight tomorrow?” 

Castiel cringes and rakes his hands over his face. “I haven't even heard that yet. Booking something this late, I'll be lucky to get out there in fewer than two transfers. Someone in the travel department is scrambling to book flights for Hannah and I now.” 

Dean kisses him on the cheek. “I'll drive you to the airport if you play your cards right.” Castiel raises an eyebrow. “I'm only accepting payment in the form of sexual favors right now…” Dean wags his eyebrows at Castiel for emphasis. 

Castiel laughs. “Here I thought this would kill the mood and my chances of getting you in bed later.” Dean tries to pull Castiel into a kiss and he rejects Dean's advances. “I need to pack - don't pout! As soon as I'm done, I'm all yours until you drop me at the terminal tomorrow.” He pries himself away before Dean can counter with a much more tempting offer.

* * *

 Four days into the trip and no Castiel for Dean. Sure, the guy calls every night - and sometimes in the morning - to check in. It is just not the same. It isn't Castiel’s subtle, pleasant smell. It isn't that wonderfully warm body heat next to him in bed. It certainly isn't Castiel’s body pressed against him doing delicious, gorgeous things to him. 

Castiel is on the west coast with a three-hour time difference. Dean accepts that travel is part of Castiel’s work. It has been a while since one of his trips exceeded three days though. Castiel has been away four days as part of a two-week business trip. This is torture. Dean hates when Castiel is away. Dean is lonely and achingly hard in his pants when he arrives home from work. He chooses to ignore that to have a hard liquor mixed drink while he stares down the clock until it is after “business hours” for Castiel. Dean will be damned if he doesn't get some action tonight. 

Dean dials Castiel’s personal cell phone number and bites his lip as it rings. He can't help the satisfied grin that spreads across his face as he gets a gruff, “Hello, Dean,” on the other end after only two rings. He knows he will get what he wants if he entertains casual conversation first. Dean can tell the call is on speaker or Bluetooth.

Dean teasingly palms himself through his jeans. “Hey angel, how was your day?” 

Castiel huffs on the other end. “I'm in the car with Hannah, just so you know. We're in traffic because this shitty state doesn't have it together! And we're in the worst rental car ever. I have had the goddamn seat belt buckle digging into my hip everyday. Is it doing this to you too, Hannah?” Dean feels like he can see Hannah roll her eyes through the phone. “You work on cars, are all Kias like this or is this just a special exception to torture me?”

Dean laughs. “Yes, they all suck. How long until you're back at the hotel?” 

Castiel groans. “I will be in traffic for the rest of eternity…”

“The GPS says it will be 43 minutes. However, it just changed from yellow to red.” Hannah interjects; Dean assumes that she is trying to be helpful like she usually is where Castiel is concerned.

Dean hears what he assumes is Castiel’s head clunking against the steering wheel. Castiel groans again. “I hate it here.” Dean hears another distinct thud. Dean thinks, ‘ _You'd think he would be better about traffic with all the time he spent in New York…’_ Castiel pipes up, “Can I call you when we get back to the hotel?”

Dean keeps his cool and decides to be patient. “Sure. Drive safe.” He hits the ‘End’ button and smirks to himself. He doesn't care if it takes five hours for Castiel to call back. He is going to really enjoy what comes next. He strokes himself through his jeans a few more times then leans back to snaps a picture of his erection in his jeans. He wore his tight jeans today so his hard-on is chubbing up full against his left leg. He grins as he notices that his choice to go commando meant that the ridge of his cock head is clearly outlined in his jeans. He leans forward to admire his handiwork before sending a text to Castiel.

_Dean: [image] can't wait to hear from you_

Dean knows from seeing messages come in on Castiel’s phone that there won't be a preview thumbnail on it. Not that Dean gives a shit. He really ought to feel bad for sending sexy messages to Castiel while uptight, straight-laced Hannah is with Castiel but Dean can't muster the energy to care about that stuff.

He is about to close his messaging app when he rereads the previous interaction with Castiel from Wednesday morning.

_Castiel: [image] local honey and organic lemons? I’m impressed_

_Dean: I don’t know what you’re talking about_

_Castiel: So I should be thanking someone else?_

_Dean: Depends… what kind of thank you are we talking about?_

_Castiel: Whatever you want…_

_Dean: You sounded like shit Monday night. I know you drink that stuff. Thought it might help._

_Castiel: <3_

_Castiel: You’re always taking good care of me_

Dean smiles and opens his grocery list on his phone. He has to remember to get more lemons for their refrigerator before Castiel gets back.

* * *

 

Two hours later, Dean's phone finally rings. “Hey angel.” Dean doesn't even attempt to hide his arousal as he answers.

“Don't you ‘hey angel’ me…” Castiel tries to muster annoyed but fails miserably.

“What? You're mad about my picture? I can't help it.” Dean starts to stroke himself through his jeans again. “I want you to tell me exactly what you'd do if you were here. You always get me off so good…”

“Yeah? No questions about my day or foreplay?”

“Nope. You owe me whatever I want.” Dean leans back on the couch and smirks to himself.

“What are you wearing?” Castiel sounds more amused than aroused but Dean will be damned if he isn’t turned on by dirty talk in that gravely voice.

Dean stills his hand and his head thunks back against the back of the couch. Who cares if it is cliché? It still sounds sexy as hell coming from Castiel. Dean lets a long moan out before he speaks. “Got a black shirt on, my red flannel, and my special jeans that you like a lot. Those ones you bitch about because they're too tight and you don't like other people getting a look at the goods.” Castiel hums in appreciation. “Fair is fair. What are you wearing?”

“White shirt with black pants. I got my shoes, jacket, and tie off as soon as I got to the hotel.”

“You got a belt on?”

“Yes.” Castiel isn’t hesitating. Dean hopes that means he is just as into this as he is.

Two can play that game. Dean starts stroking himself again. “Unbuckle it.” Castiel moans on the other end. “Are you touching yourself?”

“Yes.”

“Good. You're always so good for me.” Dean is grinning ear to ear.

“I thought I was getting you off…” Castiel has a point. Dean did call him for instructions.

“Get on with it then.”

“Take that stupid damn flannel shirt off!”

Dean hits the speaker icon on his screen before throwing the phone to the couch to strip his second shirt off. “It's not stupid, bossy.”

Castiel moans in the way that makes Dean's mouth water and his dick jump in his pants. Castiel chuckles, “It's a stupid amount of clothing. Prevents me from having my way with you -”

Dean interrupts, “Tell me how you would get me off quickly.” Dean doesn't even care that the desperation shows in his voice.

“Awwww, come on. You can take it slow…” Dean hears the naughty, creeping smirk in Castiel’s voice. “You will take it, won't you?”

Dean lets out an embarrassing high pitched noise. “Please Cas… been so long since you fucked me.” 

Sure, they have gone more than four days without sex during their relationship but rarely that long without fooling around a little. That coupled with the fact that it has been a while since Dean was on the receiving end, Castiel knows where to take this. “I'm sorry, sweetheart. You just give it to me too good. I promise, as soon as I'm back, I will give it to you good and deep.”

Dean moans. “Fuck yeah, Cas.”

“You know that all you have to do is ask… Are you still touching yourself, Dean?”

Dean glances down at his undone fly with his hard cock proudly standing out of it. He has his hand wrapped firmly around it. “Yes.” 

Castiel doesn't hesitate. “Show me. I can wait.” Dean scrambles for his phone.

Unfair little fucker, that's what Castiel is. That opinion doesn't stop Dean from gripping his dick near the base and turning the camera on his phone on. Dean sending Castiel sexy pictures is a frequent enough occurrence that Castiel doesn't open pictures from Dean while people are in his office. Dean snaps several pictures. He reviews them and decides to send the one with the best view of the big glob of precome gathering at his slit. Dean sends it in a text message and waits. Castiel gasps. Dean takes advantage. “Want me to lick all of that up for you?” Dean gathers what he can on his index finger and thumb. He slurps loudly so Castiel hears him comply. Castiel groans. Dean hears the shuffling of fabric that could be Castiel discarding his shirt or adjusting himself on the bed in the hotel.

“Please… come on, Cas. I'm three hours ahead of you…” Fine, Dean knows exactly what he is doing. Castiel hates it when Dean is bratty but he loves the occasional impatient whining as part of Dean begging for more.

“Well then maybe you should have waited for me.” Dean whimpers at that. “Maybe I should make you tease yourself until the morning. It's… what?... ten o'clock there?”

“Eleven.” Dean quickly corrects him.

“Awwww, do you think you can handle a few hours of this before you have to get ready for work?”

“Please, Cas!” Dean wants to tell Castiel to screw off and just jerk off quickly before bed. It is already getting close to when Dean drags himself upstairs to give the illusion of trying to get a good night's sleep. Unfortunately for Dean, he gets off on pleasing Castiel too much. Despite trying to keep it in, Dean lets out another whimper. He bites his lip trying to keep it in. He knows Castiel is just waiting him out on the other end of the call. “Please! I'm sorry for starting without you!”

Oh God, Dean knows the noise Castiel makes through the speaker very well. “If I was there with you, I'd rip your clothes off.” Castiel is a sucker for the well-timed apology. That’s just years of Dean allowing himself to be Castiel’s bitch. “Take your shirt off.”

Dean gives a relieved sigh in response. He tosses the shirt somewhere in the general direction of the stairs. “What next?” 

Castiel moans. “Eager to move this along?”

“Cas -” Dean whines again.

Castiel interrupts. “I know. Why don't you tell me what you would do to me right now? What would you do to earn getting off?”

Dean takes a moment to gather his thoughts; his hand never stops as he leisurely rubs himself. “I'd get on my knees for you. Wanna suck you off, Cas.”

Dean hears Castiel inhale sharply. “Do you miss sucking my cock?” Castiel asks.

“I miss everything about you.” Dean wants to sound sexy but it comes out as sad.

“I miss you too, Dean…” Castiel sounds sad as well. He adds, “I will be home soon.”

“Not soon enough.”

They let that hang on dead air across the call for a moment. Dean hates when Castiel is away but Castiel hates being away from Dean too. “Tell me what you would do if I was there right now?” Castiel is determined to give Dean a good night, even if they're three thousand miles apart.

Dean composes himself quickly; “First I would kiss you until your lips were numb.” Castiel moans at that. Dean is a great kisser. “I would get you out of that suit you are wearing - do you have it off right now?” He smiles when he hears more shuffling of clothing. He waits for it to stop. “What are you down to?” 

“Just my underwear.”

“Which ones?”

“The purple ones.” Those are among Dean's favorites on Castiel. Those briefs are tight, low, and show off Castiel’s body far too well. Dean loves the way the cut of Castiel’s sharp hipbones is accentuated by them.

“Liar, you wouldn't wear those without me there!” Dean's brain goes into overdrive imagining that Castiel’s newly tanned skin against the jewel tone underwear. Castiel always lies out in the sun when he takes these business trips.

“It’s a two week trip, Dean. I had to grab just about everything that was clean to pack for this.”

“I demand a picture.” Dean practically growls the demand into the phone.

Castiel laughs low and dangerous. “Since when are you in a position to make demands? Tell you what, if you are really good for me I will send a picture later.” The pictures are Dean's thing. Castiel doesn't do that, not in a long time anyway, but Dean reacts all the same. It should embarrass Dean that Castiel can drag a whining noise from him so easily. “I'm down to just briefs. I think you are overdressed.” 

Dean groans in relief when he drops his jeans to the floor. He flops back onto the couch to get comfortable. “I'm naked and spread out on the couch for you.” Castiel moans again. Dean continues as he slowly strokes himself. “Once I was done getting you out of those clothes, I would make you leave those purple panties on.” Castiel makes a small noise. Dean knows he is taking control of this encounter. “Yeah? You like it when I call them panties, don't you?” 

A breathy, “Dean,” is all he needs to keep going.

“I would tease you through them. Get them nice and wet with spit before I pulled you out through the slit. Make you beg before I finally suck you down.” Dean speeds up his own hand. He can hear Castiel’s panting and the relative speed of his jerking off through the phone. “I'd be between your legs - you sound so good - I would jerk myself off while I blow you.”

“Please, Dean, please...” Castiel begs.

Dean knows he is close to his own orgasm. “How close are you, Cas? I'm not going to last much longer.” 

“Close,” is all Castiel can manage to pant out.

Dean keens then continues. “Want you to blow your load down my throat. After you're done I'm going to paint you up real pretty.” He grins when he hears Castiel’s muffled grunt. “You done, angel?” 

“You know I am. Are you?” Castiel takes a moment before answering.

Dean bites his lip and slows his pace. “No. I am going to need some help from you.”

Castiel huffs and Dean hears some shuffling on Castiel’s end of the call. “Shit. You know I'm not good at this.”

“You were doing great a minute ago. Come on.” Dean forces his own sweet talk.

“That was when we were both horny.” Castiel is embarrassed and Dean knows it. Dean knows Castiel gets self conscious about his dirty talk if it is one-sided. That is precisely why Dean goads him into it from time to time. “Come on, please?” Dean readjusts to be flat on his back across the couch cushions. “Tell me how you'll give it to me good and deep when you get back.”

“I am going to sound stupid. You are the one who is good at this.” Castiel huffs.

“You won't sound stupid. I know you have dirty thoughts. You just tell me what they are…” Dean knows he will have to wait Castiel out. They have played this game before. “Skip to the part where you have me spread out and naked underneath you.” Dean can practically hear the gears turning in Castiel's brain. “Would it help if I start?”

Castiel gives a small, “Yes,” in response.

“Okay,” shit, now Dean has to think of something that Castiel can work with. “You took the red eye home and didn't tell me that you changed your flight.” Dean has to set the scene for Castiel or this won't get far. “You come in while I'm changing the filter in the air conditioning intake behind the couch.” Dean smirks to himself; that ought to turn Castiel on considering how often Castiel asks him to check it. “I don't hear you come in because I have the stereo on.”

“What are you listening to?” Castiel always is a stickler about details.

Dean knows he will get Castiel into this. “Thunderstruck. You come up behind me and scare the shit out of me like you usually do.” Castiel laughs because Dean claims he has a habit of ‘just appearing’ and spooking Dean, especially when Dean is concentrating on a task. Dean moans into the phone. “You start kissing me and pulling my sweatpants off.” Dean is proud of that detail. He knows Castiel loves Dean in loose, easy access clothing. “I try to get at your clothes but you are overwhelming me on purpose. You yank my shirt off and push me back on the couch… kiss me like you're trying to push me through it…” Dean has to take a breather because he will get himself there without Castiel doing any work. What is the fun in that?

“Then what?” Castiel pants into the phone.

“I don't know. You tell me…” Dean only takes a little pleasure in Castiel’s aggravation. He lets out a few exaggerated moans to help Castiel along.

Castiel pauses to gather his thoughts. “I take off my shirt but leave my pants on. God, I miss you, Dean.” Dean wouldn't have the attention span to push this if they were in the same room. The unconscious mewl Dean lets out is enough to encourage him to continue with more confidence. “I straddle you and kiss you.”

Dean can't stop himself from participating. “Touch me, Cas.” Dean is getting close again.

“I suck on… your nipples,” Castiel falters but Dean's noises keep him going. “I trace around the outline of your tattoo.” Dean picks up the pace with his hand. “Move down to your stomach and leave little bites.”

“Yes! Mark me up, Cas!” It’s not really cheating if Castiel consistently gets Dean turned on by leaving a reminder or two on his body.

“I suck over a couple of them so you'll still have them on Monday. Do the same on the tops of your legs before I start to blow you.”

Dean loves all of this. “Yes!” Dean knows he should restrain himself. He should drag this out and savor that Castiel is actually doing this phone sex thing. If Castiel really were in the room with him and biting his way down Dean's body, Dean would be a mess and already on edge from the pain/pleasure mixture. Dean is aware he is saying a mixture of “yes” and Castiel’s name between moans but isn't doing it for show this time. “Come on, fuck me please.”

“No,” Castiel firmly responds. Dean whines before Castiel cuts him off. “It has been too long since the last time I tasted you. Need you to come for me now. I need to get you some food. You're gonna need energy for the sex marathon I have planned.”

With that, Dean is coming all over his hand and stomach. Castiel is quiet on the other end; he is patiently waiting for Dean to clear the haze. Dean pants then starts laughing lightly. “Cas, that was really freaking hot.”

“I am glad you enjoyed it…” Castiel still sounds shy to Dean on the other end.

“You did amazing. I want to do this more.” Dean is quick to add a compliment.

“Hopefully not tonight. You have an early day tomorrow.”

“Don't remind me.” Dean groans in frustration.

Dean hears Castiel’s smile when he speaks. “You should get some sleep. Call me in the morning.”

“I don't sleep without you here.” Dean tells himself he isn’t pouting but he knows he is.

“I love you too.”

“I'm serious. It's off here without you. Cold patches and shit - it might be ghosts. You should come back and help me investigate.”

“Turn the heat up and throw an extra blanket on the bed until I get back.” They know from Castiel's previous trips that Dean will claim he is cold because he is usually hanging all over Castiel when he is home.

“Fine but we're staying in bed all weekend when you get back.” Dean grumbles.

“Deal. Now get some rest. I love you.”

Dean waits for Castiel to hang up first. He basks in the afterglow before begrudgingly cleaning himself up and going to bed.

* * *

Dean's alarm clock rings far too early the next morning. He checks his phone before meandering to the condo’s garage to get to work.

_Cas: You were so good for me. I might have a present for you later…_

Dean smirks and writes back.

_Dean: can't wait ;)_

Shortly after responding his phone buzzes again. Dean is delighted to see a picture message.

_Cas: [image] Space heaters are on sale. Want me to order it for you? I just renewed our Prime membership a few weeks ago._

Dean lets out an incredulous noise. He can’t tell if Castiel is being sincere or trolling the hell out of him. His response would be the same either way.

_Dean: No fucker! Just get your ass home!_

Dean stops for bagels and heads to the garage. He knows Friday means that he will be there late. Whatever. Castiel is not going to be home for eight and a half more days. Dean might as well do inventory and order supplies while he has nothing better to go home to.

He keeps to his Friday schedule at work. Repairs in the morning followed by lunch with Benny at the local bar. He knows he has to limit himself to two beers because Bobby will stick him on front desk duty for the afternoon. He doesn't get why he has to do that but Bobby is the boss. He feels his phone buzz three times in his pocket as he is halfway through his burger. He haphazardly wipes his hands on a napkin and mumbles, “Better not be the garage.” He yanks his phone from his front pocket and checks his messages.

_Sam: Want to come over for dinner today or tomorrow?_

_Sam: Or I can come to you_

_Sam: Up to you_

_Sam: let me know what you want to do_

_Dean: my place tonight is fine_

“Jesus that could have been one message.” Benny laughs next to him, having heard Dean's gripe about Sam's texts before. His phone buzzes again on the bar counter. “Oh for fuck’s sake, Sam.” Dean snatches his phone back off the counter.

_Cas: Check your email when you are alone later_

Benny finishes off his beer. “What does Sam want now?” 

Dean clears his throat and covers, “Some stuff about dinner tonight.” He pockets his phone and pops up from his chair. He claps Benny on the shoulder. “Gotta take a piss. Can you order round two if the bartender comes back?”

Benny gives Dean thumbs up as he heads to the bathroom. Dean purposely skips the urinals and heads to the stall at the end. It is early in the day so the bathroom is still relatively clean. He pulls his phone out and refreshes his email. He immediately spots Castiel’s email among the junk mail in his inbox and opens it.

_From: Winchester, Castiel J._

_To: Winchester, Dean_

_Subject: For Your Eyes Only_

_Hope this helps keep you warm. I miss you._

_[Attachment]_

Dean clicks on the attachment and grumbles as it slowly downloads. If it's another picture of a damn space heater he is going to be really aggravated. He decides to place his phone on the toilet paper holder and piss while he waits for the three megabytes to finish. He gets his phone when he is done.

“Holy shit.” Dean's body doesn't know whether to be shocked, turned on, impressed, or all three at once. He vaguely remembered asking Castiel to send a picture the night before but he didn't think Castiel would actually do it. He stares at his phone with the picture Castiel had sent to him: dim lighting - clearly his hotel room at night with one or two lamps on - along with Castiel kneeling on the bed, flushed looking, wearing nothing but his extremely skimpy purple briefs, his left hand is hooked into the waistband hiking them lower, showing off his hipbone, and he is sporting a hard on that looks like it is barely contained. He is holding his phone with his right hand and his face is purposely not in the picture.

It has been years since Castiel sent him a sexy picture. Dean sends pictures all the time but it is typically one-sided. _Shit._ Dean doesn't have time to properly enjoy this before he has to get back to work. He types a quick response to Castiel’s text. 

_Dean: holy shit you're gorgeous_

_Dean: and fuck you for sending it to me without enough time to jerk off at lunch_

Before he gets to the sink to wash his hands his phone buzzes again.

 _Cas: I warned you it was for later_. _serves you right for being impatient._

Dean scoffs as he reads it and mutters, “Asshole,” under his breath then washes his hands. He tries his damnedest to cover his erection as he makes his way back to his seat.

“Yeesh, what were you playing with yourself in there? You were gone forever.” Benny jokes when he returns.

“Dude, I was gone for five minutes!” Dean starts to regret his lack of impulse control when it comes to Castiel. The rest of the day is going to take forever because all he wants to do is look at that picture some more.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean did eventually get to enjoy that picture Castiel sent to him. Unfortunately, the prospects had him like a horny teenager constantly checking his phone and getting caught by Bobby, the rest of his coworkers, and customers for the remainder of his workday. Even behind the desk, Dean couldn't hide his erection if he got wrapped up in looking at it for too long. He knows he will be the butt of jokes for weeks to come for that.

To add insult to injury, Sam is at the condo when Dean arrives home. Dean was so busy looking at that picture he forgot to at least delay Sam's arrival so he could rub one out in peace. He is in the middle of attempting to masturbate in the bathroom when Sam yells up the stairs. “Do you want this rare or medium?” 

That is when Dean vows to get Castiel back. It is a new low when he scurries to jerk off - in his own damn home - because stupid, sexy Castiel had to send him something hot. Dean didn't enjoy coming as much as he is relieved by it. He changes into sweatpants and an old Henley before joining Sam. He approaches Sam in the kitchen, “Hey, you're good with technology.” Dean waves his phone in front of Sam's face, “How waterproof is this thing?”

Sam gives Dean a suspicious look. “According to the commercials you can throw it in a pool or fish tank. That’s what that rapper guy does with it anyway. I wouldn't try it though.”

“Huh, good to know.” Dean smirks to himself.

“Why? What are you planning to do with it? Actually, no... I don't want to know.”

“Looking for plausible deniability?” Dean mentally debates giving Sam the dirt just to watch him cringe.

Sam gives him an outright bitchy look this time. “Looking to not hear something that I can't unhear about you and Cas, again. Seriously Dean, if you break another phone just to piss Cas off -”

“I didn't break any of them on purpose!” Dean knows he broke four phones but it is an occupational hazard. Two got accidentally run over when he went to move cars from the garage to the lot; one fell out of his pocket when he was adjusting Bobby’s home satellite dish on the roof. Fine - that last one, dropping it in the toilet when he was drunk and leaving it there, Dean will completely take the blame on.

“He was so excited when he thought he found something that would survive your clumsiness. Don't bum him out by breaking it doing something stupid.” Sam warns.

“I'm not clumsy! These things are too fragile. My old one from the ‘90s could survive a bomb!”

“Do you realize how old that makes you sound? Get a case on it at least.”

“So this kind can go in water?” Dean skeptically looks at the holes where the charger and headphones go. He has serious doubts about the water resistance claims.

“Allegedly. It is probably only temporary…” Sam is doing the thing where he is debating adding more. Dean waits him out. “Jones, at work, has the same phone. He dropped it in his coffee cup then ran it under water in the sink and dropped it in the toilet twice that I know of. It was fine other than the speakerphone making this annoying buzzing sound.”  

“Yeah, well he is a klutz. Good thing he decided to go into law. He'd have been taken out by some Florida level Darwin screw up if he did what I do.”

Sam laughs. He walks to the refrigerator and scopes out its contents. “Do you want perogies or sweet potatoes with this?”

“Perogies.” Dean pauses to gather his thoughts. “So do you think I can take this in the shower with me?”

“Dean! Now I really don't want to know!”

* * *

The weekend goes slowly. Dean spends part of Castiel's per diem for the business trip on some new games to pass the time. Castiel grumbles but doesn't give Dean shit about it. Dean busies himself around the house, washes the cars, and checks on the plants in their small patio and grassy area they call a backyard. Dean notices some bees around the flowers blooming early this year and sends a picture to Castiel.

_Dean: [image] your friends are back_

Castiel responds back with a line of hearts, happy faces, and bee emojis. Dean always thought Castiel's bee fixation was weird, but then again Dean has always been awkwardly attracted to his weirdness. It is a bonus that Dean can lull Castiel into normal conversing mode before springing his fantastic revenge plan on him. They talk for almost an hour on Saturday night, making plans for the following weekend while Castiel prepares to have dinner with his cousin, Gabriel. Castiel wants to go to the farmers’ market while Dean scoffs and tells him to text Sam a list. If Dean gets his way, he is spending Friday night cooking and sticking food near every remotely comfortable surface in the place because after he gets Castiel from the airport on Saturday afternoon Castiel is going to live up to his promise of a sex marathon. He tells Castiel as much and gets a laugh in response.

Sam and Benny come over for lunch on Sunday and end up staying for dinner too; Dean tries to act like he doesn't know Castiel told them to keep him occupied and entertained in his absence. They collectively destroy a case and a half of beer along with the Cajun style wings Benny had the foresight to bring. They order Chinese food for dinner while playing video games. Dean sneaks off for ten minutes to call Castiel before the food arrives. Everyone leaves at a reasonable hour and Dean gladly passes the time cleaning up.

Dean waits until Sunday evening to execute his plan. He rigs up his waterproof Bluetooth speaker on the wall of the shower in the guest bathroom. Sam's bitching about not breaking his phone did at least convince Dean to put it in a sandwich bag before continuing. He balances the phone on the ledge of the tub with two shower hooks and climbs into the tub. He crouches to play with the camera on his phone and gets the angle he wants. When he is satisfied with his angle he takes a deep breath and starts laughing.

This whole idea is ridiculous, the more he thinks about it, but he is committed to it now. Dean reaches to the bathroom counter where he left his tablet. He scans through the YouTube Playlist that Castiel made. He connects it to the speakers and starts to blare some shitty commercial that he can't skip. That gives him thirty seconds. He drops the tablet back on the counter. He flicks the water on and hits the video recording button on his phone. He immediately regrets putting it in selfie mode but he will not change that now.

‘Can't Stop The Feeling’ starts to play from the speaker; Dean sways with the music as he washes his hair. He lip-syncs the song as he faces the camera. He knows Castiel loves this song and he claims to love Dean's dancing. Add naked Dean dancing to the mix and it is the perfect way to get back at him for sending a drop-dead sexy picture in the middle of Dean's workday.

He soaps up and makes sure to get some time with his ass facing the camera. Towards the end of the song, admittedly, Dean gets into it and drops to his knees to continue his singing and dancing. Why not? He is done showering and is just doing this for fun now. The song ends and autoplays into another advertisement. Dean, still on his knees, hits the stop button and tosses his phone in the bag onto the bath mat on the floor. He gives himself a final rinse and steps out to towel off. He doesn't bother with the phone since he knows it will take a few minutes to finish processing the video with the settings he put on it.

He brushes and flosses his teeth. He swipes on some deodorant. He throws on a t-shirt and sweatpants before he snatches his phone off the floor and discards the bag it is in. Leaving the bathroom with a cloud of steam, he walks over to the living room couch and flops back onto it. He knows from experience that he is going to have to edit the video to less than one minute if it is going to send from his email on a phone. He carefully copies it to his video folder and waits. Generally all his videos are for the garage’s website or social media accounts. Bobby doesn't get it but it gives Dean something to do when he is on desk duty. Thanks to some quick tips from the apprentice they had a few years back, Dean became pretty good at editing videos on the fly on his phone. 

He watches it back and purposely jumps around in the video. It is no secret that Dean is not as confident in his body as he used to be. Somehow Castiel manages to be in better shape now than he was in his late twenties when Dean met him. Dean gets self-conscious about his slight love handles and less defined stomach but he damn well won't give up burgers and booze to recapture his old body. Especially not going to give it up when Castiel grabs at him and pouts whenever Dean proclaims he wants to go on a diet.

Dean jumps to the end of the video and has to laugh to himself as he thinks, ‘Damn, my ass looks great.’ That has to be where he starts the one that he sends to Castiel. Dean with his hips gyrating in circles with his back arched and his butt pushed out towards the camera. He mixes it up with swaying back and forth before turning to face the camera. “Jeez, my dick looks huge from that angle.” Dean mutters to himself as he watches it play out. He puts on some good moves facing forward before dropping to his knees, rocking out and sending water all over the shower door as he flips his head around. Dean cracks up and decides to make it a solid forty-five second video clip. He is careful to keep the original video for when Castiel asks to see the entire thing. He can't even be mad at himself for the sappy file name. He writes an email and purposely saves it as a draft.

_From: Winchester, Dean_

_To: Winchester, Castiel J._

_Subject: That song you like_

_Hey, is this the song you like a lot lately? Don't open this at work._

_[Attachment - missyou.mp4]_

Old Dean would have left that second bit out. Present day Dean doesn't feel like getting a lecture about his ‘outrageous’ and ‘inappropriate’ behavior… at least not so soon after their last blow up argument when Dean messed with Castiel while he was at work. He sets a reminder to himself to send it before lunch on Monday. That would make it just as Castiel is getting breakfast in the morning. As much as Castiel mocks Dean for being impatient, it is just enough to get Castiel to excuse himself and check it when he sees it - Dean is confident on that!

* * *

The next morning Dean wraps up his first car repair of the day and tells Bobby he is going on a coffee run. Bobby grumbles something resembling permission to leave as Dean sprints out the door. He immediately fishes his phone out of his pocket and sends the email to Castiel.

He walks up the street to the local coffee shop that knows the garage’s order well. The perky kid behind the counter chirps, “The usual order today, Mr. Winchester?” as he starts scurrying to get the five coffee orders together.

“Yep.” Dean doesn't bother correcting him with ‘Dean, not Mr. Winchester’ since he is already distracted by his phone ringing. Castiel is calling him. Dean can't help the wide grin that he has as he answers. “Hey, kinda early for you to be checking in.”

“You fucker!” Castiel sounds pissed.

Dean gets defensive immediately. “What did I do this time?”

“How the hell do you expect me to function all week with what you just sent me?” Castiel practically squawks back.

Dean does not let his relief show, though he is glad he is not in trouble. He plays coy instead. “I don't know what you are talking about.” 

“You know damn well what I am talking about! Now every time I hear that song - which is on all the time by the way - I am going to be thinking about that video!”

Dean laughs at how flustered Castiel is and blushes slightly. “And that's a bad thing?” 

“No, it isn't a bad thing. It is…” Castiel softens when he realizes Dean might take it the wrong way. “I already miss you. Now I am going to be horny every time I hear that song. It is completely inappropriate for me to be preoccupied with covering an erection in these meetings.”

“Well now you're just whining.” Dean can't resist mocking him.

Castiel huffs in defeat. “I hate you.”

Dean laughs as the kid working the drink order slides drink holder, with four coffees and one fluffy looking cold drink in it, across the counter. Dean pulls the phone away from his face and says, “Thanks, kid,” as he throws five dollars in the tip jar. He gathers his bounty of beverages and balances the phone on his shoulder. He is careful not to spill Bobby’s frilly coffee on himself.  “You don't hate me, Cas. You just hate that I got you back for what you sent to me last week.” 

“So you admit it! You only did this to distract me!”

“No. I did it because I miss you and I was bored.” Dean knows he is not playing fair. Castiel knows Dean does weird stuff when he is bored and left to his own devices. “But you liked it, right?” Dean is less cocky when he asks that question.

“I loved it!” Castiel is quick to answer. “I would rather have the live show but this will certainly keep me occupied.”

Damn it, leave it to Castiel to turn the tables… or maybe it is Dean's own horny, lizard brain that put him at a disadvantage. “You're killing me, Cas. I promise a repeat performance when you are back.” He walks into the garage and holds out the coffee for the others to grab from him. He takes Bobby’s from the middle and pops a straw into it as he hands it to Bobby. “I don't know how you drink this caramel froofy crap, Bobby.” 

Bobby scoffs without looking up from the piston heads that he is about to tear apart. “It is just iced coffee, Dean!”

Dean turns his attention back to Castiel on the phone. “So is it too soon to be making reunion plans?”

“I ain’t paying you to flirt, boy!” Bobby interrupts and points to Dean's regular car bay to emphasize his point.

“Gotta go, Bobby is being a slave driver this week. Talk to you later.” Dean quickly makes an exaggerated display of putting his phone back in his pocket when he hangs up to let Bobby know he made his point. A few of the ball busters make kissy faces at Dean as he goes back to his bay to continue working.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean's phone rings an hour before he is supposed to leave for the airport. He sees it is Castiel. “What's up, Cas?”

“Hello Dean…” Castiel sounds terrible. Dean hears tiredness mixed with aggravation. “My connecting flight is going to be delayed. Apparently there are storms between home and Chicago -”

“Hang tight! I'll just drive to Chicago and get you.” Dean is not joking. He has gone long enough without seeing Castiel.

“Please don't do that.” Castiel tries to reason. “It looks like it will be at least a three hour delay. I will call you when I am actually boarded so you are not stuck waiting around all day.” 

“This sucks.”

“I know.” Castiel agrees. “Try to find something to keep you busy.” 

“Fine, but if it’s more than five hours I’m driving to you to get your ass home!”

* * *

Castiel calls to tell Dean he is on a plane with minutes to spare. Dean hadn’t found anything to pass the time. He spends several hours pacing around the condo and constantly checking his phone. With confirmation that Castiel was now on a plane, Dean waits another hour then drives to the airport. The flight had been scheduled to land in the middle of the afternoon. Now he will not be getting Castiel home until well into the night; the universe certainly had its way of messing with Dean’s best-laid plans. 

Castiel’s flight is more than seven hours late from the original arrival time by the time Dean gets to the airport. The weather delays result in more planes trying to land, meaning more time circling the airport until the plane is cleared for landing. 

Dean finds himself fidgeting in the seats along the windows as he stares down the television screens in the lobby, willing the flight information to update. When the board in the baggage claim area updates to “arrived” Dean pulls his tablet out of his messenger bag. He opens his Sketchbook app and writes “Mr. Winchester” in blocky, sloppy letters. He knows it will be another thirty minutes, at least, before Castiel disembarks the plane and is able to make his way to baggage claim. That doesn’t stop him from popping up out of his seat and standing where all the car service drivers are holding their paper signs and tablets with the names of their passengers directly in front of the escalator. 

Dean knows Castiel’s flight from the sight of the other passengers as they start coming down the escalator. Only a long delay and turbulent flight combination could make people look that weary in Dean’s experience. He makes sure his tablet is on and grins like a fool as the people start filing down the stairs and escalator. He spots Castiel before Castiel spots him. He is glad because he gets to see the look on Castiel’s face go from frustrated exhaustion to happiness and relief. It makes Dean’s heart skip a beat. 

Castiel doesn’t say a word when he gets to the bottom of the escalator. He strides over to Dean and pulls him into a tight embrace. “That’s my shirt.” Dean whispers and hugs him back equally as hard. Castiel sinks into him for that. Castiel had opted for comfortable travel clothes, which apparently consisted of jeans, sneakers, and Dean’s AC/DC t-shirt with Dean’s third favorite flannel shirt. Dean had been so preoccupied with missing Castiel that he never noticed that the clothes were missing in action. 

They let go of each other and Castiel gives Dean a small smile. “I really missed you.” Castiel is hoarse when he finally speaks. 

Dean gives him another quick hug. “You sound terrible. I am glad you’re home.” He points to the chairs along the windows. “Go sit down. I will wait for your luggage.” Dean knows Castiel is beyond the point of exhaustion when he wordlessly compiles with Dean’s request and is practically dragging his laptop bag along the ground. 

Dean is not shocked when it takes longer than usual for the luggage to show up on the carousel. At this point it’s the theme of the weekend. Castiel’s bag is one of the last ones to come out – again, not shocking since Castiel insists upon arriving to airports obscenely early. He goes to retrieve Castiel and sees him lightly dozing in his chair. He gently wakes him up and walks him to the Impala with his free arm slung around Castiel’s shoulders. Castiel leans into him that is equal parts exhaustion and affection. 

Dean opens the door for Castiel and slinks into the driver’s seat on the other side. He grabs Castiel’s hand as soon as he is done backing out of the parking space and puts the car in drive. They barely hit the highway when Castiel is sound asleep in the passenger seat. Castiel still held onto his hand though, and Dean is not particularly inclined to give up a small amount of physical contact for the drive home.

 

* * *

Castiel wakes up about two minutes from home, blinking away his grogginess. He takes a few moments to adjust to his surroundings and let consciousness fully set in. He grips Dean’s hand tightly and smiles when Dean turns and wordlessly smiles at him. Dean casually offers. “Almost home. Do you want me to stop for anything?” 

“Hell no! I just want to get home and shower.” 

Dean turns to him and wags his eyebrows. “Shower for two?” 

Castile smirks back. “Maybe… if you ask nicely.” 

“Oh hell no, you don’t get to give me that ‘Play Your Cards Right’ shit for at least a month! Two weeks, Cas!” 

Castiel doesn’t want to argue with him, he opts for the less confrontational route. “I tried to make it up to you with a sexy picture. It’s not my fault you’re so much better at it…” 

Dean pauses before conceding. “You’ve got me in an impossible position here, Cas. I love that picture. I mean, really love it! It’s my phone background now –” 

“Dean!” Castiel blushes. 

“What? Don’t be so sexy if you don’t want me looking at you all day long.” 

Castiel’s blush brightens. His lack of a response leaves Dean to assume that he can’t decide between being flattered or embarrassed that someone may have seen the picture. The Castiel that Dean first met would relish in others seeing it, but over the years he grew increasingly reserved about what others saw… he tells Dean he wants some moments to be for Dean and Dean alone. 

Dean pulls the Impala up the driveway and into the garage. He hits the button to close the garage door and pulls Castiel into a quick kiss. He keeps his hand behind Castiel’s head for a moment. “Go get washed up. I’ll bring your crap inside.” 

Castiel is relieved and grateful for the opportunity to shower efficiently. He makes fast work of it and brushes his teeth for good measure. When he exits the bathroom in a towel, he is greeted with a low whistle from Dean. Dean is sitting on the edge of their bed still in the process of lazily undressing. Dean crosses the room and effortlessly tugs the towel away from Castiel and tosses it back towards the bathroom. He wraps his arms over Castiel’s midsection and presses against his back, Castiel shivers when Dean’s breath tickles the back of his neck. “Any chance I can talk you into coming to bed like this?” 

Castiel crooks his head to the side to kiss Dean as he turns in his loose grip. Rather than answer verbally, he paws at Dean’s belt buckle. Dean takes the hint and makes quick work of his pants before stepping back to whip his shirt off. Castiel doesn’t give him time to get his boxers off. He pulls Dean into a sloppy kiss as he backs Dean up towards the bed. Dean gladly leans back when his knees hit the mattress, pulling Castiel on top of him. They part briefly to rearrange themselves in the middle of the bed. Dean sprawls out with his head on the pillows and shimmies out of his boxers. Castiel climbs back on top of him and resumes kissing him, less urgency this time. Dean can’t tell if it is the tiredness or Castiel’s actual intention to keep it slow. At this point, he doesn’t care either. He finally has Castiel back home and damned if he is going to waste this opportunity. After a few minutes of kissing, Castiel pulls back. “Are you good with it just being this tonight?” Dean gives him a puzzled look. “I know I made all sorts of lofty sex promises on the phone all week but –” 

Dean cuts him off with a quick kiss then stares into Castiel’s eyes. “I have you back now. We can do as much or as little as you want tonight…” He pauses and runs a hand through Castiel’s damp hair. “I know you’ll make it up to me if you think you owe me some sort of sex debt.” 

“This will put me in sex debt?” 

Dean laughs at Castiel’s disgusted face. “No, but if you were particularly inclined to make it up to me thinking you were… I’m not stupid enough to stop you.” He laughs again but breaks off into a loud groan when Castiel firmly grips his erection. He ignores Castiel’s smug grin in favor of letting him take over. He didn’t realize how hard he was, how much he needs the relief, and how ridiculously close he already was to being done. 

Castiel bites him lip and watches Dean twitch in his hand. He flicks his eyes back up to meet Dean’s. “Were you saving this for me?” 

No, Dean had practically been on a marathon jerk off session for the last fourteen days. Dean nods yes anyway. “Been jerking off thinking about you ever since you left but it’s not as good as when you do it…” 

Castiel rearranges them so that they are on their sides facing each other. He places slow, lazy kisses on Dean’s mouth and neck as he builds a pace jerking Dean off. Dean attempts to reciprocate with Castiel and Castiel brushes Dean’s hand away. Castiel pants against Dean’s neck. “Just you right now.” Dean lets himself go in that moment. He has plenty of experience with Castiel, and if Castiel wants to lavish attention on Dean without much participation from Dean then that’s exactly what Castiel will get. 

Castiel quickens his pace and drinks in the small moans that Dean gives him. Neither of them thinks this will last long, not if one of them doesn’t pump the brakes to slow it down or drag it out. Dean can feel the build up, pressure in his abdomen, the coils in his body tightening, the world starting to narrow in all too quickly. “Cas, I’m gonna –” 

Castiel speeds up and latches onto that spot on Dean’s neck, just below his ear, he sucks hard and Dean is a goner. Dean comes for what feels like forever and hard enough that black spots dance in his vision. When he fully returns to consciousness Castiel is still peppering kisses along his neck and collarbone. Castiel isn’t always so full of sap and affection but Dean knows to appreciate it and let it happen when Castiel is in a mood like this. “I think I made a mess.” Dean chuckles to himself. 

Castiel smiles against Dean’s skin. “I played a part in making that mess, I suppose.” He resumes his meandering over Dean’s body with his mouth until Dean has had enough. 

Dean indulges Castiel in for a few more moments doing his thing. If Dean let him, Castiel would do this until he fell asleep on top of him. “Okay come on, buddy, help me clean up.” It is difficult but Dean manages to pry himself from the bed and stand up. He walks over to the bathroom and grabs a washrag to quickly clean himself up and brushes his teeth. He remembers to hang up Castiel’s towel from earlier before leaving the bathroom. 

By the time he returns Castiel is finished changing the sheets and is tugging the comforter back over the mattress. Castiel had put sleep pants on while Dean cleaned up, much to his chagrin. Dean snaps the elastic against Castiel’s hip. “Lose those!” Castiel drops them to the floor and tosses them aside. Dean kisses him before looking at the bed again. “Are you sure you don’t want me to get you off tonight?” 

Castiel flips the sheets back and climbs into bed. “I just want to sleep. You can get me off tomorrow.” He glances over his shoulder and reassures Dean with his smile. 

Dean goes to his side of the bed and gets in facing Castiel. He taps Castiel’s shoulder. “Roll over.” 

“No.” Dean raises an eyebrow at that. Castiel adds, “You complained you were cold for two weeks straight. I’m on the outside tonight.” 

Dean usually hates being the little spoon if they sleep like that. It is rare for him to agree to it; Castiel is pressing his luck but Dean isn’t particularly inclined to argue tonight. Dean turns onto his side with his back to Castiel. He jams an arm under his pillow and readjusts a few times before he shimmies back slightly towards Castiel. 

Castiel snakes an arm under Dean and tosses the other arm loosely over Dean. He presses against Dean and finds the perfect spot for them. Once he settles against the pillows, Dean laces his fingers from his top hand into Castiel’s. Castiel is like a furnace. It takes all of three minutes for Castiel to be asleep. The rhythm of Castiel’s breath and comfort of having him back has Dean chasing sleep shortly after him. 

It’s not the typical lazy Saturday Dean would have, but now that he has Castiel back it’s perfect anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always greatly appreciated!


End file.
